


Alien Sunset

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunsets are pretty and intergalactic relations are a pain in the aft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from entrate: Something based on [this](http://humblebot.deviantart.com/art/Planetary-Exploration-163079116) please, please, please?. Art by [Humblebot](http://humblebot.deviantart.com/), used with artist permission. Thank you, Humblebot!

Optimus sat looking out over the cliff, optics sweeping over the alien landscape. Beside him the waterfall rushed over the edge, plummeting a dizzying distance to splash over huge boulders, then rush away in a roiling, churning river of white water.

They’d come here in the hopes of opening a trade agreement. Cybertron needed the economic growth intergalactic trade would provide. Unfortunately, the indigenous people had attacked. They had tried to leave, but the shuttle had taken far too much damage. Optimus hadn’t wanted to fight. He was tired of war. He was tired of killing, death, and destruction.

He didn’t even know what had gone wrong. There had been a few looks cast in Starscream’s direction, but Optimus knew he wasn’t to blame. Starscream was as dedicated to restoring Cybertron as Optimus was. Of course he hadn’t missed the looks, and an argument had broken out. Starscream had flown off.

Optimus had left their small encampment, leaving the other mechs to continue trying to reach Cybertron for a pick up. He was waiting for Starscream to come back, and wouldn’t join the others until he did. It wasn’t much, but it was the only way he had of showing the seeker he had his support and trust.

“Primus! You look positively maudlin again.”

Optimus shifted his gaze to Starscream as he hovered with his anti-gravs beyond the drop-off. “Are you all right?”

Starscream’s wings shifted and he drifted closer, hands catching the cliff. “You are so soft-sparked.” Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but Starscream snorted. “I left so I wouldn’t shoot those idiots, not because they hurt my precious feelings.” He rolled his optics, then drifted up to sit next to Optimus. “How are you, anyway?” he mumbled, optics locked on the horizon.

“Disappointed.” Yes, that summed it up. “In the situation, in the others for their automatic assumptions, in the people of this planet. A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed.”

Starscream snickered. “That it would have.”

A comfortable silence fell between them for a while, the sky banding orange as the suns set.

//Boss?// Sideswipe’s voice came over Optimus’ comm. //Got Skyfire and Astrotrain incoming. ETA two hours.//

//Thank you,// Optimus replied, then leaned back on his hands, not ready to go back yet.

Starscream lay back beside him, and grinned. “Two hours, huh?”

“Yes… Oh,” Optimus said as a cobalt finger teased along his side. “Two hours,” he purred, then leaned over Starscream to allow himself to be distracted.


End file.
